


My Lionheart

by mimimatcha



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Izumi and leo, Leoizu, M/M, Poetic, izuleo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimimatcha/pseuds/mimimatcha
Summary: A short poetic prose told from Izumi’s perspective to his king, Leo.





	My Lionheart

The King’s piece cannot move unless his pawns deem the authority. The King is a figurehead, a decoy, and the soul of the kingdom. If the knights, bishops, and Queen go down, the King remains at a standstill.

 

Lost, immovable, and defenseless. The enemy King sweeps in.

 

That is why I will stand, even alone. I will stand, even if faced with the strongest enemy Queen, a tornado goddess fierce and ruthless.

 

I, the bishop, will stand my ground, so the King will not fall.

 

No matter how the others berate you, laugh cruelty, mock your love, I will take it all.

I will consume it, devour the feast you incite all to but none arrive.

 

That is my duty to you, my motive, my heart.

 

Lions are proud and stubborn, and stand alone in decisions for his pride. You are a foolish, proud Lion, and I, the second fool, the tempted lioness.

 

What I hold is your sword, and you, my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Requiem Knights is killing us all *crying*  
> \- I’m having a lot of izuleo feelings this event so woo woo this might be the start of a bigger Izuleo fic  
> \- as always if you liked this piece, give it a kudos and comment!


End file.
